Helia/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= In-Series Winx-4-18-03088310-43-14.JPG Stock Art ~Helia Speacialist~.png |-|Linphea= Original Helia's linphea outfit.png Stock Art CS.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Flora helia8.jpg |-|Season 2= HeliaEp208(1).png heliaaa.png HelBranTimEp208.png capture 004 16062015 180004 438.png OleaBranHelEp208.png WinxRivBranHelPix208(1).png WinxBranHelPixEp208.png BrandonHeliaEp208.png HeliaEp208(2).png HeliaEp208(3).png DigitHeliaEp208(1).png DigitHeliaEp208(2).png DigitHeliaEp208(3).png Ftfmh.jpg Flora helia12.jpg Helia - Ep208.png Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Helia (S2-3).jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 2.jpg 21124 AtekE4 1821 10033-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (4).jpg WCEp210Mistake(1).png Flora's Daydream (1) Original.jpg Flora's Daydream (2) Original.jpg HeliaWCEp211(1).jpg Sample pictures.jpg HeliaWCEp211(2).jpg sfaffassfafasf.png HeliaWCEp211(3).jpg HeliaWCEp211(4).jpg HeliaWCEp211(5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (11).jpg F&H - Surprise Meeting.jpg sagasgha.png hgfsd.png HeliaWCEp213(1).png HeliaWCEp213(2).png HeliaWCEp213(3).png F&H (1).jpg WCEp213Mistake.png Default (1).jpg 556.jpg HeliaWCEp222(1).png WCEp222(7).png Helia.png Stella, Flora, Helia - Ep222.png WCEp223Mistake1.png WCEp223Mistake2.png FloraCivilian3.JPG helia2.png Flora healing tree of life.png WCEp223(3).png Flora helia.jpg Flora & Helia.jpg WCEp223(4).png WCEp224(4).png sadasdg.png ~Helia Attack~.jpg Helia4444.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-45-24-099.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-47-41-113.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-42-27-536.jpg Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg Flora+Helia.jpg WCEp317(2).png ~Helia's Frustration~.jpg WCEp319(2).png Helia in Season 3.png WCEp319(3).png Ep317Mistake.png Helia and... Is This A Wrong Righter.jpg ~Helia Shirtless 1~.jpg ShirtlessHelia.jpg WCEp321(3).png ~Helia Skeptical~.jpg Ep325(1).png Ep326(1).png Ep326(2).png Ep326Mistake(1).png Helia Uniform S2 S3.jpg |-|Season 4= 400030.jpg F&H-S4E1.jpg 055.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (1).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg S4e2pic.png 4037.jpg Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png 0554.jpg Flora & Helia S4E2 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Ep401Mistake(1).png Winx Club - Episode 405.jpg Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg NewHelia-1-.jpg Helia 3.png WCEp406Mistake(1).png NewHelia.jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (3).jpg F&H - S4E7 (1).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (6).jpg TimmyCivS4.png Flora & Helia S4E8 (1).png HelBranMitEp408.png FloHelBranMitEp408.png Normal..jpeg Helia Uniform S4.JPG Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg WCEp411Mistake5.png Super prism 412.png HeliaLocalizerEp413.png Heliaflora.jpg Flora,2422033-L.png Tumblr nt9z02srz91ubbg4uo1 400.jpg Tumblr nt9z0wOclq1ubbg4uo1 1280.jpg S4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Flora & Helia S4E15 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (3).png ,...2.jpg Tumblr nt9z70PIas1ubbg4uo1 500.jpg Dfgdf.png Tumblr nt9z86566g1ubbg4uo1 1280.jpg Helia 1.JPG Sky 1.jpg Flora & Helia and Aisha & Nabu S4E16.png Flora & Helia S4E16 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Flora helia3.jpg Ep418(2).png WCEp420Mistake(1).png Flora & Helia S4E20 (3).jpg Winx and guys.jpg Flora & Helia S4E23 (1).jpg Love Near the Campfire.jpg Riven panic.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg |-|Season 5= TiHeRi - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501.png HeliaFlora - Ep501.png Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG|Helia and Flora (Season 5) WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png RiHeAiFlMu - Ep501.png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png Stella and Brandon.png 4160.jpg 4170.jpg 13994706970467c-original-1.jpg 4190.jpeg Goodbye Flora, Hello Krystal.jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (1).jpg K&H in the Courtyard.jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (2).jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (3).jpg Healix awake.png Healix awake 2.png capture_002_11042013_192011_067.png Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521.jpg Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (2).jpg Timmy, Helia - Episode 521.jpg Jared specialist.png Krystal, Helia - Episode 522 (2).jpg capture_063_16092013_103002_811.png Together .jpg F&H Forever.jpg Heliadance.jpg Flora & Helia Back-Together.jpg Image8.jpg Image111.jpg Image22.jpg |-|Season 6= Specialiststrained.jpg Capture 002 26062015 133443 655.png Helia in season 6.png Helia (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png S6E07.3.png capture_007_17062015_160556_873.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-16h50m12s921.png 712ab07a20c8c179ae2e2e48db6cd564.jpg F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg F & H (4).jpg F & H Ep 18.jpg F & H Ep 18 (2).jpg F & H (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (6).jpg F & H Ep 18 (7).jpg F & H Ep17 (5).jpg F & H Ep 18 (3).jpg F & H Ep 18 (4).jpg F & H Ep 18 (5).jpg 7a1e543edee6f59fca9daafed0f59df8.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg Spring shower 618 5.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-16h52m49s405.png |-|Season 7= F&H - S7E4 (1).png F&H - S7E4.png HeliaS7Date.png helias7.png 13 0.jpg Bloom and sky kissing.png Bloom and sky 516613.png IMG_4483.PNG Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG capture_005_04022016_220901_209.png capture_005_04022016_215401_273.png capture_011_04022016_221121_215.png capture_033_04022016_220248_423.png capture_019_04022016_215859_641.png capture_023_04022016_220009_318.png capture_028_04022016_220119_128.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m22s484.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m06s704.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m12s293.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m19s088.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m28s644.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m41s888.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m45s933.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m17s681.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m26s699.png Florandhelia.png Tumblr nw0v8phfMU1ttp48eo8 500.png Flora & Helia S7E25.jpg Helia S7.png |-|Season 8= S8 specialists.png Helia S8E1.png HNSTB Space S8E1.png SpecialistsSeason8.png NHSB Space Attire.png Helia S8E10.png BHTNS Casual S8E10.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending IMG00638-20120718-1156.jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Vlcsnap-2012-01-27-17h27m47s128.jpg Helia - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Brandon - Special 4 (1).jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia - Special 4 (2).jpg Helia, Flora, Stella, Pixies - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia - Special 4 (3).jpg Helia - Special 4 (4).jpg HeliaSp4(1).png HeliaSp4(2).png HeliaSp4(3).png HeliaSp4(4).png HeliaSp4(5).png HeliaSp4(6).png Helia, Riven, Musa - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia - Special 4 (5).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (2).jpg Helia, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia - Special 4 (6).jpg HeliaSp4(7).png HeliaSp4(8).png Helia - Special 4 (7).jpg Helia - Special 4 (8).jpg Helia - Special 4 (9).jpg Helia - Special 4 (10).jpg Helia - Special 4 (11).jpg HeliaSp4(9).png HeliaSp4(10).png HeliaSp4(11).png HeliaSp4(12).png HeliaSp4(13).png HeliaSp4(14).png Helia - Special 4 (12).jpg Helia - Special 4 (13).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= HeliaSLK.png Surprise.png Happy Birthday Bloom.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= Flora-and-Helia-3d-winx-magical-adventura-24769819-259-1942.jpg HeliaMA.png heliiiiiaaa.png sass.png Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 WCM16.jpg|Issue 16: King Nobody Season 2 The Shaab Stone.png|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone Treason.png|Issue 22: Treason WCM23.jpg|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls (Magazine) Season 3 WCM35.jpg|Issue 35: The Trial (Alt. Italian) New Challenges.png|Issue 36: New Challenges WCM53.jpg|Issue 53: The Black Comet (Magazine) Season 4 WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature Season 6 WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time Season 7 WCM143.jpg|Issue 143: The Flame of the Dragon Season 8 WCM189.png|Issue 189: The Dance Contest |-|Season 2= Helia's Invitation.png|Helia inviting Flora out on a walk by the pier in An Evil Wind. Screenshot_2613.png|Helia and Flora starting up their walk before bumping into Brandon and Stella. Screenshot_2614.png|Helia accepting Flora's invitation to their evening meet-up. Evening_Stakeout_(I21).png|Helia spying on the TradeMagix Co. building and leaving after gathering the necessary information in The Shaab Stone. Screenshot_2616.png|Helia relaying the collected information to Codatorta and the three headmasters. Screenshot_2617.png|Helia initially refusing the position as squad leader before receiving encouragement from his grandfather. Screenshot_2628.png|Helia trying to get everyone ready for the Retrieval Mission before bumping into Flora. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Helia Civilian 2~.jpg Love 1.png|Season 2 and 3 |-|Season 4= ~Helia Civilian 1~.png |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= Helia - Season 2 Prototype Opening.png |-|Instagram= Flora & Helia - Matching couple outfits goals! - Instagram.jpg Winx Club Instagram - Flora & Helia (12-5-16).jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers H-lia-saison-4-jpg,2576795-XL.jpg |-|Others= Helia One.jpg HeliaWinx Club.jpg CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg Category:Characters Gallery Category:Helia